


War Table

by Shiamita



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiamita/pseuds/Shiamita
Summary: A short snippet explaining some pieces at the war table.





	

Preparing the room for the first meeting in the war room, Cullen picked up a piece and tossed it in his hands. The castle gate structure felt heavy in his hands but he wanted to make it seem more important; as if to designate priority of tasks. He had already placed sets of swords and pyramids on the maps, but wanted the castle to stand out even more.

He walked heavily down the corridor of the Chantry at Haven, and made a sharp left. His feet knew where they were taking him well before he figured it out. He stopped just outside of a cabin. The man that resided in the cabin never made him feel comfortable, but Cullen knew that he was the only one for the task.

Two swift knocks at the door, and before anyone could respond he slowly creaks the door open.

"Some might wait for a reply before barging in on another man's home," came the voice in the corner.

"Sorry," Cullen cleared his throat and tried again. "I need your help with a project of mine."

"What is it this time?" Solas asked.

"Ummm... Is it possible to make these glow like the breach? I mean, not actually be mini-breaches, of course that would just be stupid. But maybe make them glow like they have a breach above them?"

"First of all, the breach is the main tear, the RIFTS are the smaller ones. Secondl-"

"Oh, okay. Then can you make them glow lik-," Cullen stopped as he saw Solas' eye glow a light blue mist. He gulped before motioning for Solas to continue.

"Secondly, I can, but I want something in return," His grin widened as he hatched a plan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first war table meeting was upon them. Cullen, Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra were all discussing the prisoner who had tried to help seal the breach. Josephine noted the new glowing pieces on the board.

"Who got these pieces to glow like that? It is a bit morbid, but denotes a sense of urgency," said Josephine.

"I did. I was able to convince Solas to help me with it." Cullen announced.

Cassandra spoke then, "We all know he doesn't do anything without something in return, so what was the price?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Images flashed in Cullen's mind of him cleaning Solas' cabin from top to bottom while he just floated in the air meditating. That had to have been the creepiest sight he had ever seen. Cullen had nothing against cleaning, as he did it while climbing the ranks of the Templar order, but never had he had to do it while wearing a tavern wench's outfit, and fake pointy ears. To think, Solas had that all in his cabin too.

Cullen shook his head to clear the thought. Damn that Solas had some weird fetishes.


End file.
